The Ice Prince
by Black Shard
Summary: (A Ninjago version of the Snow Queen) Kai and Nya have been very close for as long as they can remember but all that changes when Kai is spirited away by the mysterious Zane. Now Nya must embark on an epic journey to save her beloved brother from the cold clutches of the Ice Prince. (No OC's)
1. Cursed Mirror

**The Ice Prince**

**Hey guys! If you've been to my profile, you'd know by now that I've been planning this story for a long time &amp; I'm REALLY looking forward to writing this fic! There's so many Ninjago versions of Frozen but none of the original Snow Queen story (IMHO I think it's WAY better than Frozen) so that's why I'm writing this… &amp; because I'm starting to hate Frozen no thanks to the psychotic fandom &amp; Disney for turning it into a cash cow so there's also going to be an optional-to-read mini rant on my notes at the end of each chapter.**

**As usual, here's the disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago nor Frozen. Ninjago belongs to Lego &amp; Frozen belongs to Disney. Now let's get this story started!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Cursed Mirror

It was a long time ago. Long before the time of a brother and sister who loved each other very dearly. Perhaps even eons before a beautiful but cold prince lived alone in his ice palace far in the frozen north did it all start by something so simple.

Just like there are good things in this world, there are also some bad things. Among those bad things are demons and there was one in particular who was far worse.

This demon, who is only known as the Overlord, had a fascination with true darkness. He loved nothing more than spreading chaos and despair across the lands and to all who dwell upon it.

One day, the Overlord had an idea that may very well be brilliant if one can call it that.

The terrible demon crafted a mirror but this was no ordinary mirror. While most mirrors reflect exactly how the world is as well as those who gaze upon it, this accursed mirror show only the negative aspects in everything and distort anything beautiful into horrifically ugly things. Even something beautiful like a lush meadow will look uglier than boiled spinach when viewed from the cursed mirror.

"Excellent," The demon grinned, revealing his sharp teeth, "Soon, all those pathetic humans in this miserable rock will know true despair."

The Overlord cackled as he spread the mirror's dark influence throughout the world. The nasty demon took delight seeing humans cry in despair as he showed them his evil mirror.

Soon, the Overlord had yet another evil idea only he could ever call ingenious.

The angels of the heavens were longtime enemies of the demons and it would be a real riot for him to subject those sickeningly pure beings to the cursed mirror.

"Come my minions! We'll bring the mirror to the heavens and make fools out of those angels!"

The evil creatures rejoiced and carried the mirror towards the skies to mock the angels but the golden forces of good had other plans. They cast their light upon the mirror, causing it to shake uncontrollably in the minions' hands.

"Overlord! The mirror won't stop shaking! We can't hold it much longer!"

"Silence fools! Do you _dare_ run away from those pitiful angels!?"

The Overlord didn't care about his minions' struggles as they got closer and closer to the gates of the heavens. All the while, the mirror shook more violently until the demons can't no longer keep hold of it. As the mirror descended, they became fearful of the Overlord's wrath over their failure but for some reason, he didn't bat an eye to his falling mirror.

Down and down the mirror fell until it finally hit the ground where it was utterly shattered into many countless pieces in varying shapes and sizes that become scattered by the winds, letting the original mirror's evil spread across the entirety of the known world.

The demons were frustrated by their failure except for the one who started it all.

But the Overlord didn't care that his original plan ended in failure. The mirror's evil instead has made its mark all over the world and not just the heavens. Every single shard, no matter what size, had the full power of the completed mirror.

The larger fragments have been made into windowpanes, lenses, and even smaller mirrors and it was sad when one looks through them because then all they can see is ugliness.

The smaller fragments were tiny and no larger than a single grain of sand and were even more dangerous because they can get into peoples' eyes and stay there. Just like if one gazed into the completed mirror, if someone had one of the tiny splinters in their eyes, all they can see are the ugly things.

In some cases, even these tiny bits can land within peoples' hearts. Humans shudder as the tiny shards find their way into their hearts for they will become like a solid lump of ice and it caused unsavory effects on their personalities. Even the friendliest of men will become cold and nasty towards their loved ones and the shards in their hearts stay with them forever.

This is what the Overlord planned all along.

He knew the mirror would break during his attempt to bring it up towards the heavens. Rather than mocking the angels, his real intent was to spread his mirror's influence all over the world. He still took pleasure from his victims' sufferings and the knowledge that no one was safe from the mirror shards that are still carried in the winds along with his wicked cackles.

Even to this day, some of the splinters still float in the air and there's a reason why all this will be significant to this story.

It was because of these shards that the lives of two beloved siblings will be changed forever…

* * *

**How's that?**

**I was thinking of naming this 'The Snow King' but it felt too unoriginal &amp; 'Ice King' is already taken by Adventure Time, even if it's obvious who the titular character is.**

**If you want to know why I despise the Frozen fandom, here's why…**

**I have **_**never**_** seen any fandom stoop SO low in my whole life. They can't handle ANY criticism at all &amp; spam death threats to anyone who points out even the tiniest flaw. It even happened to me before, I'm not joking. I thought bronies and crazy Hetalians were already bad enough but Frozen fans definitely take the cake. That's why they have the 'honor' of being THE worst fandom. EVER.**

**Now that I got that out of my chest, please tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	2. Kai & Nya

**The Ice Prince**

**Hey guys! We're finally gonna meet the 3 main characters in this chapter but I must warn you that some parts are gonna be sad so brace yourselves. Also, I can't believe how many people already like this story, even when I said I hate Frozen now (that &amp; I just had a bad experience with it). Thank you so much &amp; please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Kai &amp; Nya

Ages have passed since the evil mirror was shattered and this is where the real story began…

In a small town called Ignacia, there lived two siblings, a young man named Kai and his younger sister, Nya. They were very close and loved each other very dearly. Kai was always there for his sister and did anything he could to protect her and in turn, Nya would keep her hot-tempered brother from getting into trouble or heal his wounds should it ever happen.

They lived on their own ever since their parents were sadly taken away from them too early but the townsfolk would help raise them, especially a wise old man named Wu, who was a friend of their father's in the past. He always told them the stories they adored since they were little, let them grow a garden in the backyard, and offer any advice should they need any.

Now it was winter and Wu gathered Kai and Nya to tell them their favorite stories. Since it was snowing outside, they wanted a story about the snowflakes and how they fly about in blizzards like bees over the spring flowerbeds.

"The snowflakes are kinda like bees so I'm sure they have a queen too." Kai said.

"No, but they have a _prince_," Wu corrected Kai, "Zane, the Ice Prince."

"Zane?" Nya asked in curiosity, "What's he like?"

"Legends say that like the ice and snow he creates, he has a unique beauty but is also very cold. He shuts himself off from the rest of the world in his magnificent ice palace situated far north. No one has ever reached it because of the freezing storm he conjures. Because of that, he lives alone but he doesn't stay there all the time. Sometimes, he would go out on his sleigh driven by winged unicorns to spread winter. That's why you must be careful when you go outside during winter. He could take you away from your loved ones."

"Can he actually do that?" Nya asked.

"Don't worry, Nya. I won't let Zane hurt you," Kai vowed, "If he ever comes here, I'll sock him a new one!"

"Kai, be careful!" Nya playfully shushed him, "Zane might hear you!"

"I'm not afraid!" Her brother boasted, "He'll probably melt if he leaves his castle!"

Kai and Nya laughed and even Wu smiled at the strong bond they shared.

* * *

Just before going to bed, Kai stared at the snowflakes dancing outside the window. He felt like they were calling out to him and could've sworn he saw two pinpoints of light staring at him. To him, they were like a pair of ice cold eyes staring at him. He wanted to turn away but for some reason, he can't…

'Kai…'

It was as if the cold wind outside was calling him. Kai continued staring at the pinpoints of light and soon, a face appeared and the lights really were eyes. A pale face, beautiful but cold, stared at him. The figure stretched out its hand as if beckoning to him. Kai finally fell back, frightened by the apparition.

'I'm just seeing things…' The young man shook off the vision as his eyes playing tricks on him.

Little did he know this was just the beginning…

* * *

Finally, spring has arrived and along with it came the flowers in the garden. Kai forgot all about the incident from that fateful night and now tended to the garden at the back of the house. He watered the plants but noticed something.

"Nya!" Kai beckoned his sister from the garden, "Come over here!"

Nya obeyed, wondering what her brother had to show her.

"Look!" Kai pointed at the plants, "The fire flowers are blooming!"

Nya's attention immediately went to the newly bloomed flowers.

The fire flower was a popular flower all over Ignacia. The layered petals came in different sizes and were a bright yellow to the point it was almost white at the center and then gradated into bright shades of orange up to the edges that were a flaming red. Even the stamen were curved and when caught in the wind, would appear to dance like flickering flames.

Nya loved the fire flowers because they would always remind her of Kai. He always had such a fiery soul like no other and she loved him for it.

"These are the first fire flowers coming in this year," Kai said, "I wanted to show you, knowing how much you like them."

"Of course I would! They remind me of you!"

Even Kai and Nya knew how close they were and they can't have it any other way.

* * *

Throughout the spring, Kai and Nya's lives were fairly normal. They spent their days tending to the fire flowers and listening to Wu's stories. But it was in the summer that everything changed.

Kai and Nya just got back with groceries and the former opened the window to let in the breeze but like so many great things, something so simple was just the beginning.

Suddenly, Kai felt a strange pain in his eye that came seemingly out of nowhere.

"AH!" He brought up his hand over his eye in pain.

"Kai! What's wrong!?" Nya immediately rushed to her brother's side.

Kai cried out again as another sudden pain struck his heart then his chest was afflicted with an unusual cold sensation, as if his heart was turned to ice.

The pain Kai felt in his eye and heart was actually shards of the Overlord's evil mirror flying right into his body and corrupting him. The pain was gone but the little fragments were still in his eye and heart and the unpleasant sensation was replaced by a bitter cold that even he didn't know was his heart corrupted by the mirror's evil.

"Kai, are you okay?" Nya still tried to help him.

"Why does it matter to you!?" Kai hissed all of a sudden.

Nya was taken aback by Kai's sudden attitude. Sure, he can be a bit abrasive at times but never to this extent.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Just leave me alone!" The once hotheaded boy yelled at her and locked himself in his room.

Nya couldn't be more shocked by her brother's aggressiveness.

'What's wrong with him?' She asked herself, 'It's probably just a mood swing. I'm sure he'll be himself again tomorrow…'

Unfortunately, the poor girl was wrong…

* * *

Throughout the autumn, the fire flowers remained the same, flickering like flames in the wind but Kai continued to change for the worse.

The once fiery-tempered man was now cold and cruel, constantly calling poor Nya names and being disrespectful to Wu and the townsfolk. Whenever Nya tried to get him to join her when Wu told his stories, Kai would only scoff and say those tales were for babies. With the weather growing colder, Nya wanted him to see the fire flowers one last time before they wilt and won't bloom again until spring.

"Kai! Come look at the flowers! Please!" Nya begged her brother to see the fire flowers.

"Why should I?" Kai was still bitter even after his sister dragged him over to the garden, "These stupid flowers don't do anything but attract bees."

"But I love them!" Poor Nya was now in tears, having been a victim of her brother's newfound cruelty since that fateful day.

"Well _I_ hate them! They're just ugly useless things that'll only rot and die!"

Much to Nya's horror, Kai started ripping the fire flowers from the soil and crushing them.

"KAI! NO!"

The cold man ignored his sister's cries and destroyed the flowers until they were nothing more than a pile of dirty crumpled petals and left her to cry over these awful changes in her life. Kai callously sneered at his sister as she collapsed and cried before leaving her in the dust.

"Nya, what happened?" Wu was shocked to see the wreckage and a despondent Nya.

"Oh Wu!" The heartbroken girl threw herself at the old man and sobbed into his white clothes.

"What has gotten into Kai!?" The poor girl cried, "He's like a completely different person!"

"People change, Nya," Wu stroked her raven hair to soothe her, "Some people change for the better and some change for the worse. Unfortunately, Kai's one of the latter."

"But why does it have to be him!?"

"Things happen for a reason," The wise man said, "There may be a reason Kai's behavior. Fate works in strange ways but we can decide how to deal with these changes."

"What reason could there be!?"

"The answers you seek will come to you some day, when you least expect it." Wu can only give a cryptic answer as he did whatever he could to comfort Nya.

* * *

Another season has passed and that's when it truly began.

Winter has come and the now cold-hearted Kai just wanted to be alone with the snowflakes as his only companions.

'At least they're the only things that don't rot in this wretched place. Too bad they always melt.' Kai trudged further away from Ignacia until he was so far away no one can see the events that transpired right after.

The winds blew harder and the cold flurry blurred Kai's already tainted vision but he continued onward until he can hear a soft yet clear sound like a sleigh being driven across the snow. Still, he walked towards the noise and he finally saw it.

A white sleigh stood before him and attached to the reins were winged unicorns with coats as white as pure snow.

It was all so dazzling but the most stunning of all was the person standing in the sleigh.

Although clearly a man, the person was far more beautiful than any other person Kai had ever seen. His face was elegant with eyes glowing in icy blue like winter stars and his hair that stood straight up was neat and was in such a light shade of blonde it was practically white and his skin itself was as pale as freshly fallen snow.

The enigmatic man's clothes were also a pristine white with touches of icy blue. A small mantle with a silver snowflake brooch and trimmed with fluffy material covered his slim shoulders but Kai can see his tunic covered with sparkling sequins. Thick sleeves with little snowflake charms hanging from the ends revealed his lithe hands covered in white gloves and tall boots made of ice were partially hidden under his robe adorned with icy blue embroidery. A long cape trailed behind him and sparkled with a subtle snowflake pattern.

What was perhaps the most striking thing of the stranger's apparel was his headdress made of silver going around his hairline inlaid with crystals and a snowflake in the center.

"W-who are you…?" Kai asked.

"I am Zane the Ice Prince," The mysterious man said with a voice smoother than silk, "And what brings you here, human?"

"Nothing, really…" The young man admitted.

Kai felt something familiar upon seeing the Ice Prince's glowing eyes as if he saw them before. Just as the stories said, Zane was very beautiful but at the same time, cold and it wasn't just the harsh weather. He had a lonely air to him like he had no heart at all.

Suddenly, the Ice Prince spoke.

"It is lonely being in my ice palace all the time. Perhaps you will give me company, no?"

Before being struck by the mirror fragments, Kai would've refused but in his corruption, the ice was the only beauty he saw in the world and he was more than willing to join Zane. Even if his heart became cold from the evil shard in it, the young man still shivered from the weather.

"Come," Zane offered, "I can offer you what little warmth my robes can give."

The Ice Prince wrapped his shimmering cape around Kai. The cape felt surprisingly cozy to the young man and he can feel himself sink into the Ice Prince's cold embrace, yet he still shook.

"You still shiver," The beautiful man observed, "Let me help you."

Zane whispered a strange incantation and in an instant, Kai can no longer feel the cold. The Ice Prince's spell completely numbed Kai's heart which was already like a lump of ice. Not only that but the hexing words also wiped out his memories of Nya, Wu, and his life in Ignacia until now.

All Kai knew was the Ice Prince and to him, he was the image of perfection. The snow was now the only beauty he saw and the one place where he'll be surrounded by snowflakes forever was at Zane's ice palace. Zane kept his new captive in his grasp and shook the reins, summoning his winged unicorns to take him and Kai back to his castle.

And Kai was never seen again…

* * *

**Oh no!**

**What will happen to Kai? Will Nya be able to save him?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Now, for my mini-rant. I seriously hate how Elsa's hailed as 'strong &amp; selfless' when she really isn't. I'm also starting to dislike the Zane &amp; Elsa comparisons cuz asides from having ice powers, they don't have much in common. Zane is selfless, always tries to help anyone in need, &amp; his ice powers aren't overexaggerated while Elsa's just a selfish whiny brat. Seriously, all she did in Frozen was cry &amp; run away from her problems &amp; for some reason, her unexplained ice powers seem to come with omnipotence. In Frozen Fever, her ice powers come with creating green dresses &amp; organic flowers, &amp; creating life by sneezing! It doesn't make any sense!**

**Okay, rant's done. Now review!**


	3. The Magic Garden

**The Ice Prince**

**Finally! Another update! I'm pretty surprised that everyone thinks Zane's a villain. He's not supposed to be. Like the original Snow Queen, he's supposed to be 'morally ambiguous'. If there's anyone that's the slightest bit 'villainous' in this story, it's the character who'll show up in this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Magic Garden

Kai felt like the ride went on for hours but he didn't care. The beautiful snowflakes continued to surround him and he knew was now _very_ far from Ignacia when he saw the auroras swirling in the skies surrounding the flying sleigh. Finally, Zane commanded his winged unicorns to land on the fresh snow.

"We have arrived," The Ice Prince lead his new companion off the sleigh, "This is my home."

The ice palace was like a magnificent work of art.

Just like the stories, the castle was made entirely out of ice and seemed to glow and reflect the lights from the auroras dancing above it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Zane asked from behind Kai.

"Yeah…"

"It will also be your new abode." The Ice Prince led the human inside.

The interior of the castle was also beautiful. Everything was made of ice, from the stairs to the tall throne where Zane sat, and even the tiniest footsteps echoed throughout the throne room.

"What are you going to do with me…?" Kai asked.

"Hush, Kai," The Ice Prince stroked his cold hand through Kai's spiky brown hair, "You've had a long day. Why don't you rest for now?"

With his body and mind numbed by Zane's spell, the young man was content to rest below the feet of the Ice Prince, who watched over him with crystalline eyes of winter stars.

* * *

But what happened to Nya after Kai's disappearance?

Spring has arrived in Ignacia and the fire flowers bloomed again but Nya was still sad. She never stopped crying since her brother's mysterious disappearance and not even her favorite flowers comforted her. They would only remind her of her missing brother and that made her sadder.

It's been months since Kai mysteriously vanished and even if he was now cold-hearted, he was still her brother and she can't stop worrying about him. Not even the townspeople knew what became of the once hotheaded young man. Lately, disturbing rumors began going around town over what happened to Kai, especially one that everyone believed. Not too far from Ignacia is a wide river and it's been said that Kai got caught in the current and drowned. Nya didn't want to believe such a morbid tale but part of her believed it.

Kai can be pretty reckless at times and what if he eventually paid the ultimate price?

Nya made a beeline for the river, hoping she'll get Kai back. Just recently, she bought a pair of brand new shoes made of suede with a butterfly decoration on the toes. She never worn them before and she didn't plan to, at least not anymore. She was going to offer them to the river in exchange for Kai.

The waters flowed like they always had as Nya approached the river with her shoes and placed them on the bank.

"Please," The bereft girl offered, "If you were the one who took Kai, I'll let you have my shoes in exchange for him. Just please… bring him back to me."

Poor Nya broke down in tears, thinking of her brother who could be lost under the waters.

Even the ancient spirits took pity on the mournful girl and finally spoke to her.

'He was taken…'

Nya thought she heard someone whispering to her.

"W-who's there…?"

'The one you seek has been taken…' The disembodied voices continued speaking to the human girl, 'The answers are there…'

Before Nya can ask, a light breeze caressed her and ran through her short hair. Nya was a smart young woman and noticed that the winds went northward and then she remembered the story Wu told her and Kai of Zane and how he can take their loved ones away from them.

Did the Ice Prince really take Kai away?

Even Nya wasn't sure but what she did know was that she was going to set out and find him.

* * *

The first signs of summer came upon the outset of Nya's quest.

Wu knew the whole time that it was no use trying to stop Nya.

In a way, she was just as stubborn as her brother but Wu refused to let her go without checking if she was fully prepared for her journey. The other townsfolk also gave her their blessings and she was touched by how much she meant to them. But she can't stay in Ignacia any longer with the knowledge that Kai was somewhere out there, alone and forgotten but not for long.

With nothing but pure determination, Nya began her journey to save her beloved brother…

* * *

Summer has reached its peak and Nya was still journeying northward.

The courageous girl had no idea how long it's been since she left Ignacia. All she knew was that Kai was taken north but she was determined to rescue him. Her feet grew sore and red from all the trekking she had done and she was running low on food yet all she cared about was finding her beloved brother. Nya was extremely exhausted and hungry but she refused to give up. She refused to return to Ignacia without her brother.

She cursed herself for not comprehending the difficulty of her journey before she left.

But as luck would have it, she soon stumbled upon a mansion. The gates were open and looked so inviting. Nya knew better than to intrude but her curiosity got the better of her. She walked right in and it suddenly felt like spring being surrounded by the flowers all around her.

It was summer outside but here, it felt like the gardens were frozen in perpetual spring. Flowers of all types bloomed all around the curious girl, who even saw flowers she's never seen before.

Much to Nya's delight, there were also fire flowers!

She never saw her favorite flowers since she left Ignacia but in her distraction, she didn't notice a person coming out of the mansion.

"Who goes there?" A deep masculine voice asked from the mansion's entrance.

Nya realized she was technically trespassing but she was too frightened to move. The echoes of footsteps grew louder until the owner of the mansion until they were right in front of her. The person turned out to be a man who would be roughly the same age as Kai. As frightened as she was at first, Nya had to admit that the stranger was extremely handsome.

His shaggy black hair was long with bangs swept in front of his forehead and nearly covered his bushy eyebrows that somehow suited his face that had a strong structure. His eyes were green like pure emeralds that seemed to stare directly into her own hazel eyes. He was fairly tall and was very muscular despite the slightly loose black clothing he wore.

"I-I-I didn't mean to i-intrude…!" Nya shook in fear of what the stranger might do to her.

"It's alright, really," The handsome man helped her up, "You didn't mean any harm."

"But I- "

"Come in," He offered, "You can stay here as long as you need."

Inside the mansion, Nya was treated to a warm bath and beautiful clothes and even got to dine on cakes with the handsome stranger.

"I'm sorry but I never really introduced myself," The young man got up to bow before her, "My name is Cole."

"I'm Nya…" His new companion revealed her name in turn.

"So what brings you here?" Cole asked.

"I'm looking for my brother Kai and I'm wondering if you've seen him. He has brown spiky hair, amber eyes, and some scars around his left eye."

"I'm sorry but I've never seen anyone like that."

"Oh…"

"But you can stay here as long as you need."

"T-thank you…"

* * *

The next day, Nya went back to the garden and admire the fire flowers. It reminded her of the home she left behind to find Kai, whom the flowers also reminded her of.

"Do you like it?" Cole asked from behind all of a sudden, startling Nya.

"It's beautiful," She admitted, "Did you plant them all yourself?"

"You can say that…" He said aloud.

'She's so beautiful…' The handsome man thought, 'She can only belong with me, no one else.'

"Kai…" Nya whispered aloud, getting Cole's attention.

"Who's Kai?" He asked.

"Kai's… my brother," His new housemate answered, "He went missing one day and that's why I left so I can find him. Whenever I see the fire flowers, I always think of him…"

"I see…" Cole couldn't help but frown.

"Cole, is something wrong?" Nya asked.

"It's nothing," The handsome man brushed her off, "I need some time to think…"

With that, he retreated back into his chamber within the mansion…

There was still one thing Cole kept secret from Nya.

What Nya didn't know about Cole was that he knew some magic and that was why his garden was always in full bloom. He had earth-based magic and he used it to keep the soils around his home healthy and sustain plant life all year round.

Cole now knew that Nya always thought of her brother every time she saw the fire flowers and if she keeps thinking about him, then she'll try to leave and he'll lose her. He was NOT planning on letting her go; he wanted to have the girl all to himself.

Once the moon had shone and Nya was fast asleep, Cole returned to his garden in front of the fire flowers. Using his earth magic, Cole summoned a fissure to open the ground under the fire flowers and commanded the red flora to sink into the earth and then sealed it up again.

'Now Nya will forget about Kai and she'll be all mine…'

* * *

The next morning, Nya was shocked when she saw just a plain patch of soil where her favorite fire flowers used to be.

"Cole! Something's wrong!" She called out to him.

"What is it?" Cole asked as if nothing happened.

"The fire flowers are gone!" Nya pointed at the dirt, "I don't know how but they're gone! Can't you do something?"

The earth mage examined the soil but kept up his innocent act so he won't cause suspicion.

"I'm sorry Nya," He shook his head, his thick bangs flowing in front of his eyes, "Those were the only fire flowers in my garden. The seeds are very hard to find so I guess there'll be no more fire flowers here. But you can stay here as long as you want."

Nya really wanted to leave but she didn't want to go without repaying Cole's hospitality. Maybe she can stay for just a few more days to get what she'll need to continue…

* * *

Many days have passed since Nya last saw the fire flowers. Cole always kept the mansion gates locked and never let Nya go alone until late at night so leaving was not as easy as she thought. Just as Cole had planned, she began to forget why she left her home as the days went by. Most importantly, she was starting to forget Kai. For the umpteenth time, Nya wandered through the gardens, gazing at the beautiful flowers but she recalled a certain one she loved more than any other but she can't find it. There were more flowers in this garden than in any flower shop she's been to but she just can't find them. Unaware of Cole's earth-based magic and selfish motives, she never even suspected him of doing anything wrong.

Even worse was that there was someone she associated the flowers with but she started to lose her memories of that person from their appearance to even their name. All Nya knew was that she left her home to find them but it may be for naught since she was forgetting them.

The poor girl knelt before the only empty patch of soil where she was sure a certain flower used to grow, making her heart grow sadder over the memories slowly slipping away and she wept. Nya's tears wetted the hexed earth before her and the buried fire flowers were touched by her bitter tears and crept through the earth and slowly but surely, they bloomed before her eyes.

'The fire flowers…!' The memories came flooding back.

The flowers that danced like flickering flames reminded her of the flames that burned bright in her beloved brother and she now remembered his name and face.

'Kai…!'

She now remembered her brother's name and face. He was a fiery young man until he suddenly turned cold and then disappeared, sparking Nya's journey to find him.

'I must find Kai!'

Nya immediately wanted to leave but she remembered that Cole would never let her leave, not as long as he kept her within sight of his emerald eyes.

She'll have figure out her own way to get out of here…

* * *

It was past midnight but Nya wandered in the garden while Cole slept, looking for the gates.

Fortunately, it didn't take long for her to find them.

The gates were locked but Nya was determined to get out before Cole finds her. She shook the rusty lock, trying her best not to make too much noise until it finally fell loose, freeing her from her flowery prison. It felt almost too easy but she didn't want to jinx her escape plan. Opening the gates slowly so it wouldn't creak so loudly, she slipped out into the open. Even during such a late hour, the air was still warm, letting Nya know it was still summer.

Not caring if Cole woke up or if he'll go after her, Nya continued her quest.

She _had_ to…

* * *

**And so, Nya's adventures continue!**

**To all you Cole fans, don't get me wrong. He's actually my favorite ninja (until the new seasons ruined him) &amp; I made him the villain because when I first saw him, I thought he would've made a neat villain so there you go.**

**At least the villains of Ninjago are better than Hans. It's SO obvious he was made a villain at the very last minute just so Frozen can one &amp; naming the bad guy after the author of the original &amp; better story was highly disrespectful &amp; insulting. Sometimes, I feel like Frozen downright mocks &amp; insults the Snow Queen.**

**So what do you guys think?**

**As always, please review!**


	4. The Prince's Gifts

**The Ice Prince**

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I updated so here's the next chapter! In this chapter, this story will diverge from what happened in the original tale cuz I had no idea which character should be which &amp; I wanted to put in hints of my (former) OTP but I tried to keep the main 'gist' of this part of the original story so please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Prince's Gifts

Nya was sure she's been traveling for a long time since she escaped from Cole's mansion.

The air felt less hot than it had been in the last few days, a sign that autumn was coming soon. Nya sorely missed Ignacia and all her friends back home but she still pressed on, determined to find her brother.

Nya wished she left the mansion wearing something a little more practical. When she escaped, she was clad only in one of the dresses Cole offered her and didn't even bother packing up her original clothes when she made her escape. The dress was now torn at the hem and covered in stains and tiny holes from all the trips and falls she went through along her journey.

"Poor thing." A voice said above her.

Perched on a branch was a falcon with a pitch black plumage that seemed to stare at her.

"Poor girl, wandering all alone in the world." The falcon spoke, much to her astonishment.

"You… you can talk…!" Nya was surprised at the sight of a talking animal but then again, she did dwell in a garden that managed to swallow up the fire flowers…

"Why do you wander?" The bird merely asked her.

And so, Nya told the falcon of her story, how Kai went missing, sparking her quest to find him. The raven took pity on the poor girl's plight and asked about her beloved brother so he can help in some way.

"What does he look like?" The avian creature asked.

"He has brown hair and a scar on his eyebrow."

"I've seen him!" The falcon exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Y-you have…!?"

The adventurer thought this was too good to be true but the least she can do is find answers.

"Yes. The man you describe is prince of a country not far from here."

"Prince!?" Nya was astonished.

Since when was Kai interested in royalty and the like?

Although it was very unlikely this prince was Kai, the human girl still wanted to see for herself.

"Please! Take me to him!"

"Follow me and be swift!" The falcon flapped its wings and took off with Nya following it.

* * *

She never let the bird fly out of the sight of her hazel eyes even as it flew through the thickest of trees or make sudden turns. The 'chase' went on for a long time but Nya refused to give up. She kept telling herself she was one step closer to finding her brother.

The castle was made of white stone and the roofs on top of each tower were covered with blue tiles. The palace's reflection on the wide moat gave it an almost 'fairy tale' charm that even Nya found quite charming.

"Your brother's in here!" The falcon would've taken her to the drawbridge but she most likely won't be allowed inside with her rags and muddy face. But the avian being knew of the secret entrance at the back of the castle so he took her there.

Nya felt uncomfortable having to squeeze through the tiny door at the back side of the building, crawl through the narrow passage, and sneak past the guards through the courtyard. The falcon constantly guided her until she finally made it into the actual building and now stood before the double doors leading to the throne room.

Finally, Nya was sure that she finally found Kai when she opened the doors and approached the throne but…

The prince was not Kai.

He too bore a scar but it was different. His scar was on the right side of his face and went right through his eyebrow arched above a perfect sapphire orb. His hair was also brown but his locks were of a 'brighter' hue than Kai's and it was also well-kempt rather than spiky.

"Who are you?" The strange prince asked, "And how did you get past the guards?"

Nya lowered her head in disappointment. She had her hopes up and it was all for nothing.

"Is something wrong, young lady?" The prince noticed Nya's downtrodden face.

"I… I thought you were someone else…" Nya couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.

Fortunately, the prince was friendly and can tell that this stranger meant no harm.

"Why don't you stay here for a while? No offense, but you _can_ use a bath…" The prince offered.

Nya felt a little embarrassed over her dirty appearance but the prince was still nice and guided her to the bathroom where she finally got a nice warm bath. Like Cole had, the prince gave her some lovely dresses and let her eat by his side.

"I almost forgot to introduce myself," The prince bowed before her, "My name is Jay, short for Jason but I don't like being called that so that's why I prefer to be called Jay."

Nya can't help but giggle at Jay's garrulous antics. He was royalty and she a humble girl yet he was very kind to her.

"I'm Nya." She too introduced herself.

"So what brings you to my kingdom?" Jay asked.

Nya finally told the prince of her story, of how she and her brother loved each other more than anything until one day, his heart darkened and then he disappeared. Ever since, she had gone through several adventures to find him.

"It's very unfortunate what happened to your brother," Jay started once Nya finished, "I don't know where your brother could be but you're still welcome here for as long as you like."

"Are you sure?" The adventurer asked, remembering what happened the last time a young man offered her shelter, "You're not going to keep me to yourself, will you?"

"Of course not!" The prince stood back as if he was actually hurt by Nya's distrustful words, "I'd _never_ do that! Especially to such a beautiful girl like you."

The traveling girl blushed at the thought of being called beautiful. She did get such compliments back in Ignacia, which usually annoyed Kai to no end.

'Kai…'

The memories of her brother alone was enough to make Nya forget about the compliments and kindness of the prince, reducing her to a moping child.

"Are you thinking about your brother?" Jay asked, hoping to comfort the poor girl.

"Yeah…" Nya nodded but didn't want the prince to get involved in _her_ problems.

"He must've been very important to you…"

"He was," The lonely girl continued, "He may have changed but he's still my brother…"

"I wish there was some way I can help."

"You don't have to," Nya dismissed Jay, "I should've known this quest won't be easy but this is my burden to bear alone. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"I insist," The kind prince still tried to help, "The least I can do for you is offer you shelter until you're ready to continue your quest."

"Thank you… Jay."

* * *

Weeks have passed since Nya arrived at the castle and during that time, she and the prince got to know more about each other.

Jay was not as handsome as Cole but there was still something about the prince that made Nya like him more. He had such a playful smile and his eyes were like sapphires with a playful spark that attracted her to them. Unlike Cole, Jay was more… sincere. The ever intuitive Nya can see it in his eyes that the prince was a smart young man and he also had a quick and charming wit she can't help but feel herself swept off her feet by the prince's intelligent charm.

As for Jay, he also felt more and more attracted to Nya. She was quite beautiful with her raven hair, expressive hazel eyes, and petite ruby red lips but it wasn't her looks alone that drawn him to her. She too possessed a brilliant mind and like him, had a knack for inventing and was eager to try out new things. Soon, the prince was sure she was the right girl for him.

Jay knew he'll have to get married one day but the only girl he wanted to marry was someone who was smart and shared the same interests as him and so far, Nya fit all those categories but does she feel the same way for him?

He certainly wanted Nya to be his princess but she made it clear that she planned to leave and continue her search. She told him of Cole, a man she met shortly before coming here, and how he used trickery to make her forget about Kai and stay with him. He wouldn't dream of keeping Nya here against her will or make her forget about Kai, even if it will be at the cost of him losing the one girl he felt was the perfect girl for him.

But in a way, life itself was one big adventure and there will always be difficult times ahead…

* * *

One morning, Nya woke up in cold sweat.

She still had vivid images of her dream in her head.

She saw Kai shivering in a frozen wasteland, his skin turning blue and hair covered in a chunky layer of snow but he remained oblivious and ignored his sister's cries for him and was oblivious to the chills of winter taking their toll on him. Then as if out of nowhere, a white figure walked upon the ice and picked up her brother. The strange person was beautiful beyond measure but also colder than winter as the enigmatic figure wrapped its sparkling cape around Kai.

"Please give him back!" Nya begged but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Kai belongs to me now." The person spoke in a masculine yet velvety voice.

"Kai! Please come back!" The girl still cried for her brother but he remained oblivious to her sad pleas and sank further into the stranger's cold embrace.

Nya kept crying, even after she woke up.

While she was living a life of luxury in the palace, Kai could be somewhere out there suffering a must terrible fate and his sister can't even think about what's happening to him now. Although she was developing feelings for Jay, her determination to find Kai never wavered. She'll have to tell the prince it's time for her to leave but he had something to tell her as well…

Jay finally found the courage to tell Nya his feelings for her that afternoon…

"Nya, after spending so much time with you, I'm sure you're the one." He finally said.

"The one…?" The raven-haired girl tilted her head in a naïve manner.

"For a while, I wanted to find a girl who was smart and shared the same interests as I do. You're the first girl who does and now, I want you to stay with me as my princess."

Nya was shocked by Jay's proposal.

She too developed feelings for the prince since she first visited his castle but her desire to save Kai never left her mind.

"I can't," Nya felt terrible for rejecting Jay but she must continue her journey, "I have to find my brother. I'm so sorry, Jay. I'm starting to have feelings for you, I really do, but I need to find Kai or something terrible may happen to him. If I don't find him in time, he might…"

The bereft sister can't bring herself to continue as she thought about the unpleasant things that might have already happened to her brother and wept. Jay felt sorry for her and was tempted to join Nya on her quest but the prince knew better than to run away from his responsibilities. He was needed here but he can tell that Kai needed her more than he did and he finally made his decision…

"Nya, I know you still want to find your brother and I won't stop you." Jay said but not without feeling an unfamiliar pain in his heart, "I'm still needed here and you're needed elsewhere."

"You're… letting me go…?" Nya sniffled.

"I don't know where your brother is but I can tell he needs you more than I do but I'd be lying if I say I'm completely willing to let you leave…"

"But…"

"This is my decision, Nya. I just want you to be happy and the only way is for you to find Kai."

Nya was astonished that the prince would let her go but that was also what made him strong…

* * *

With much reluctance, Jay decided to let Nya go but not without giving her plenty of provisions. He gave her a pretty carriage so she wouldn't have to trudge across the rough terrains on foot as well as a coachmen, a couple of servants, and enough food to last the party a week. Autumn had already arrived since the leaves were now a colorful array of orange, yellow, and brown.

"Thank you so much!" Nya embraced Jay before getting onto the carriage "But won't you come with me? It does get a little lonely traveling all by myself…"

"I must stay here," Despite Jay's decision to stay, Nya can see it in his perfect blue eyes that he wanted to go with her, "Only a fool would shirk their responsibilities just for love."

Again, Nya felt bad for leaving but Jay was willing to let her go and insisted for her to go on.

"But Jay, will I ever see you again?" Nya asked him before the carriage can leave.

"I'm sure we'll meet again." Jay said with a knowing yet sad smile.

What the girl and prince didn't know was that they were slowly leaning towards each other but they pulled back just before their lips touched.

So with a heavy heart, Nya continued to her journey to find her brother, even if it's at the cost of leaving the first man she truly loved…

* * *

***sigh* Parting is always such sweet sorrow…**

**I used to love Jay/Nya so much. Too bad it's now completely ruined in the show…**

**But it's not over yet! Just like the original tale, there's 7 parts to this story &amp; we're a little bit past the halfway point &amp; Nya will meet a whole bunch of new characters in the next chapter so look forward to it!**

**Okay! Rant time! It bothers me to no end when Frozen fans brag that Frozen is the first feminist movie or ANY movie to do this or that! It makes you wonder if they've never seen any movie or read any books BEFORE Frozen! Believe it or not, Frozen is NOT the first to do anything except get praised for destroying a wonderful story!**

**Rant's done. Now review!**


	5. Little Robber Boy

**The Ice Prince**

**Hey! Long time no see! In this chapter, Nya will meet a whole new bunch of characters &amp; she'll finally know of Zane's involvement with Kai's disappearance! We're getting close to the end so read on!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Little Robber Boy

The autumn leaves continued to fall while Nya continued her journey to find Kai but she didn't know was that she was being watched. The carriage she was in was gilded with shining details that attracted the robbers that dwelled in these woods and they were sure something of value was hidden inside that lovely carriage.

Before Nya knew what was happening, the carriage was waylaid by the gang. The horses were spooked and ran away once the thieves broke the reins, captured the coachman and servants, and overturned the carriage, causing the girl inside to come tumbling out. Nya felt her someone hold her leg in a strong grip before she can make a run for it.

"Well what do we have here?" The thief grabbed both of her legs before she can resist.

Nya was too terrified to do anything as the robber dragged her towards the lion's den. She was so frightened she didn't even get a good look at the thieves, who'll surely torture her or subject her to some horrible fate…

"Let her go!" A boyish voice echoed.

All the robbers turned to face a boy who looked no older than twelve. His eyes shone like pure emeralds and his bright blonde hair was messy. He only stared coldly at the other robbers who stared him down.

"And why should we?" Another robber asked.

"Leave her to me." The green-eyed boy said with determination.

"Fine but she's YOUR problem." The thief who held Nya literally threw her down before the boy she wasn't sure if she could call her savior or not.

"T-thank you…" The innocent girl barely managed to whisper.

"Don't talk to me," The boy coldly brushed her off, "You belong to me now."

Nya was shocked by the child's cold words, never thinking a child could already be so harsh but there was nothing she can do about it…

* * *

While she was led to their lair, the new prisoner got a good look at each robber.

One of them, which she assumed was named Karloff, was a brutish man clad in thick armor and a helmet. The gauntlets made his hands look very large in proportion to his body and he didn't seem to know much of the common tongue, referring to himself by his name and speaking with broken grammar. Another member was a man with brown hair combed back and eyes covered in red-tinted glasses. This young man was clad in white with red details. He often spoke of being the 'fastest' of the group and boasted that no one can catch up with him.

'Purple' was the first word that came to Nya's mind upon seeing the only female in the group. Her thick hair was purple, obviously by dye, and even her clothes were in shades of purple. As for the man the woman kept talking to, the color Nya associated him with was 'grey'. This man had prominent cheekbones and his grey hair was spiky but not in the same manner as Kai's. His tunic was also grey with a small brown mantle on his chest and a belt that had a strange pattern on it like a wisp of smoke. Next to him was another man whose skin was actually grey. It was a hue that Nya would've thought impossible for human skin to achieve but somehow this person did and his neatly swept black hair made him look 'monotonous' and it didn't help that even his clothes were entirely black and grey. His clothes also had some silver details but there were tiny hints of blue around the wolf brooch.

The next man had thick brown hair and a beard but it wasn't as long as Wu's. Unlike the others, he walked barefooted with a feather around his neck and always carrying a staff. Another man next to him was clad in exotic crimson clothes with gold details. He had neatly shaven facial hair and his hair itself was covered in a crimson turban with a medallion in the center.

Last but not least was the man who seemed to be the leader of this gang. His hair was slick and white as snow but there was a curious part in the middle that was black as night and his goatee was also black. The lines on his forehead and bags under his eyes gave Nya the impression that he probably goes through a lot of stress leading the gang, not that she blamed him.

At last, the robbers reached their base, which was surprisingly large for a hideout but it must've been built for some other purpose. The massive stone building looked more like a fortress but was abandoned for some time because parts of the building were left to rot.

Inside the fortress, the robbers feasted on the spoils around the old fireplace but they had poor Nya stuck in the back of the room with only a couple of scraps.

"My name's Nya…" She tried to befriend the boy who saved her but he only responded with a slightly annoyed 'hmph'.

"Hey!" The man with the glasses called the boy, "What are you gonna do with her?"

"None of your business." The boy scoffed but the man let out a bemused snort before turning his attention back to the group.

Nya remained silent, not wanting to get on the boy's bad side. She can already tell that he was not one to be messed with and she can't really blame him living amongst a band of robbers…

"Lloyd." The boy said all of a sudden.

"What…?"

"That's my name. I'm giving you my name because you gave me yours. Don't think I'm trying to be your friend or anything. You're still a prisoner."

"I do have one question though…"

"What?" Lloyd asked almost abrasively.

"Why did you let me go?"

"I… thought it would be nice to be with someone closer to my age…"

Nya can tell that despite his young age, Lloyd's heart had already hardened by the difficult life of a thief. He sneered whenever Nya talked about the comforts she left behind to find Kai and even then, he scoffed at her story of her recent adventure where she fell in love with Jay.

"Come with me," Lloyd soon got up, beckoning her, "I'll show you where you'll be staying."

The hardhearted boy took Nya to the rickety stable behind the hideout and led her inside.

"You can sleep over there," Lloyd pointed towards an isolated corner full of hay, "I own a bunch of animals so they can keep you company if you want."

The young thief didn't even bother to wait for a response and abruptly slammed the door shut behind Nya.

While the robbers celebrated their latest heist, Nya quietly wept. She didn't know what to do in such a frightful situation. If she gets caught trying to escape, they might punish her in ways she wouldn't dare imagine and she still can't keep her mind of Kai.

"Oh Kai…" The traveler had come so far since she left Ignacia but she still had no clue where her brother could be.

"We've seen Kai," The pigeons chirped, "He was taken north of here."

"Really?" Nya asked, "Do you even know what he looks like?"

"We saw a boy on a flying sleigh," Another bird said, "He had brown hair like spikes. He was in the arms of the Ice Prince."

"That's Kai!" Nya also remembered the stories of how the Zane traveled through a sleigh driven by winged unicorns. There's no doubt her brother was taken by the Ice Prince.

"How do you know of this?"

"The falcon is our friend," The birds answered, "We meet whenever Lloyd lets us out."

"Yes!" Another added, "He told us all about you! You're Nya, Kai's sister who's looking for him!"

"I could take you there," The reindeer in the stable even offered, "The north is my home and I still remember everything about it, from the pure white snow to the colorful lights that would sometimes dance with the stars."

"What about the Ice Prince?" Nya asked, "Have you seen him before?"

"I saw him ride on his sleigh once," The tame beast answered, "Just as your human tales' have described, he is cold and beautiful but he doesn't discern between good and evil. Every year, he spreads his winter chills upon the earth and silently claims the lives of those foolhardy enough to stray from their shelters when he's out. Perhaps Kai had done so, which could explain why he went with Zane."

Nya wanted to know more but the animals hurried back to their proper places when the stable doors suddenly opened.

Nya was slightly relieved when she saw it was just Lloyd but the boy didn't bother speaking to his captive and jumped onto the simple mattress that was his makeshift bed but kept a knife in his small hand.

"Do you always keep that knife with you when you sleep?" Nya's curiosity got the better of her.

"Ask again and it may be the last question you'll ever ask." The green-eyed boy glowered at her before curling up under his plain covers.

Although he was asleep, Nya remained silent, not wanting to arouse Lloyd's temper and tried to sleep on the scratchy hay.

'At least it's better than sleeping on the floor…' She told herself, trying to stay optimistic in such a bleak scenario before falling into a dreamless sleep…

* * *

"Get up."

A voice echoed in the darkness. The voice was that of a young child but it also had the sternness of an adult who's seen the harsh side of reality.

Nya groggily awoken with hay sticking to her unkempt hair. She was greeted by Lloyd, who only looked at her with slight annoyance.

"You're coming with me."

Nya had no choice but to follow the younger boy back into the fortress. Inside, the thieves were huddled around the fireplace again, planning out their next scheme.

"Why do you live with the robbers? Don't you have a family?"

Lloyd's emerald green eyes fogged over as if remembering an old memory…

"I don't have a family… At least not anymore… My parents died when I was little and I was just an orphan until the robbers found me several months ago. They taught me how to hunt for my own food and other ways to survive in this unforgiving world. In a way, I owe my life to them."

Nya understood and felt a little bad for the twelve-year-old. Her parents too were taken away from her too soon but unlike her and Kai, Lloyd had nowhere to go and that ended up with him being taken in by a bunch of robbers but at least he adapted to their way of life.

"Now let me ask you with some questions." Lloyd said almost all of a sudden.

Nya didn't let respond, letting the boy talk.

"If this brother of yours has changed so much, why are you still going after him? He treated you like dirt for no reason, didn't he? I'd forget all about him if I were you."

"He's still my brother, no matter what," Nya answered, "And he wasn't always like that. He was such a caring young man and I'm sure that the Kai I grew up with is still deep inside."

Lloyd only gave her a quizzical glance before leading her back to the stable.

"You're older than me yet you still cling to hope," He started, "I remember when I was like you. But that's not who I am anymore and you're not someone like me. You don't belong here."

The hostage wasn't sure how to respond or if she should at all but she couldn't hide her shock when Lloyd freed the reindeer and offered it to her.

"W-what are you doing…!?" She asked.

"Take him," The boy handed her the reins, "He'll take you to the north."

"But why are you doing this? You could get in trouble."

"And that's _my_ problem, not yours."

"Can you at least give me some reason?"

The boy paused for a moment before finally showing his honest feelings to Nya.

"I guess… I'm kind of envious," Lloyd confessed, "You still have one person you consider family while I'm just an orphan getting around by stealing. You've come a long way on this journey of yours and I wouldn't want you to end up like me. You have a brother to save and me? I'm just a thief scrapping just enough to survive."

"Why don't you come with me? Maybe you'll find a real home and family…"

"I'm fine right here," Lloyd shook his head, "It'd be nice to have an actual home and family but I prefer my life here. I like to have more freedom in my life."

The boy took Nya and the gentle beast out behind the stables away from the other thieves.

"The reindeer knows everything about the north, perhaps more than us," Lloyd said, "Besides, you're going to need him much more than I do."

"Thank you… Lloyd."

Nya could've sworn she saw hints of a smile on the hardened boy's face.

"Yeah, yeah," Lloyd rolled his eyes, "Now go and… good luck."

Nya gave a quick 'thank you' to the little robber boy and set off on the next leg of her adventure to save Kai.

'No matter what happens or where I am, I _will_ find you… Kai.'

* * *

**Phew! I can't believe there's now only 2 chapters left to this story! It only felt like a week ago when I first published this story! Time sure flies by fast!**

**It was a bit tough writing Lloyd cuz he's now the Frozen of Ninjago, which brings me to this chapter's mini-rant. It's painfully obvious that Disney's milking that cash cow, from having Frozen sections in every store to essentially replacing the Norway pavilion of Epcot with 'Frozen Land'. Sadly, Big Hero 6, a much better movie, has been horribly neglected. I'd rather have a Baymax plush than Olaf but that annoying snowman gets a ton of merchandise, alone more than even the other Disney Princesses. It's maddening.**

***sighs* Okay. I'm done with my rant now.**

**As always, please review!**


	6. Good Witches

**The Ice Prince**

**This is it guys! The penultimate chapter! Here, Nya will meet a couple of characters on the final leg of her long arduous quest! I can't believe this story's gonna be over soon but it's been a good run &amp; I'm happy you all liked this story so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Good Witches

The winds grew colder and all the leaves have finally fallen from the trees. Winter was coming but Nya continued her quest to find Kai.

"There's someone around here who could help," The reindeer answered, "Her name is Skylor, though many know her as the Amber Witch."

"She's a witch?"

"She possesses powerful magic and she used it to survive in this unforgiving terrain. She usually keeps to herself but she's willing to help others when she wants to."

"I don't want to alarm you but I think we're being followed." The reindeer suddenly said.

The reindeer slowed down and Nya can hear swift footsteps behind them. Her steed ran faster but whoever was chasing them didn't give up. Nya urged the reindeer to go as fast as his long legs can let him but the hunters caught up to them.

"Oh no!"

Nya spotted a pack of wolves dashing through the woods, eyeing her and the reindeer that kept running as fast as it could but they managed to surround the duo.

The beasts circled the girl and reindeer, licking their chops at the sight of their helpless prey.

Nya wished Lloyd or even the robbers were here to fight back but she had absolutely nothing to defend herself with. The wolf in front of her, which she assumed to be the alpha wolf, bared its sharp teeth and arched its back, ready to pounce…

'This is it!' The girl braced herself for the pain, 'I'm sorry, Kai…'

A fireball flew from out of nowhere right in front of the wolf, spooking it. More fireballs flew at the pack and a wisp of smoke floated into the pseudo battlefield. A hand seemed to form from the smoke and struck the wolves while moving at an abnormal speed. The wolves tried fighting back but the enigmatic entity refused to let up until the wolves finally gave up and retreated.

Nya had very little time to wonder how it all happened before someone spoke.

"Are you hurt?" A feminine voice asked out of thin air.

"Who's there?" The girl looked around but there was nothing around her but the reindeer and the smoke until it morphed into a solid human body and she was surprised to see her savior.

A woman who didn't look that much older than her stood before the traveler. Her orange hood concealed much of her hair but Nya can see her bangs as red as rubies.

"You've come a long way, Nya." The woman said.

"H-how do you know my name…?"

"I sensed your thoughts even before you came here and I know you're looking for Kai."

"Come," The Amber Witch commanded, "You won't be able to survive out here on your own."

The red-haired woman guided Nya into the woods she called home. The house was made out of mud bricks and had a thatched roof; it was simple but practical. Once they got in, a large purple snake slithered up to greet them but Nya responded with a frightened gasp.

The reptile was the largest she had ever seen! If it could stand straight up, it could dwarf even the tallest man in the world!

"Don't worry, she just ate." Skylor patted the snake's head and threw back her hood, revealing long red hair tied in a ponytail.

Nya opened her mouth to introduce herself but the mysterious woman beat her to it.

"You don't have to tell me your story," The witch said before Nya could start, "I already know of your quest and the reason you've came so far."

"H-how are you able to…"

"I'm not called the Amber Witch for nothing." Skylor interrupted.

Nya was unsure what to make of this mysterious maiden yet she seemed willing to lend a hand but also seemed like the person who won't hesitate to turn her back without qualm if she gets on her bad side. During her entire stay, Nya told Skylor every detail of her journey, from leaving Ignacia, to being given the reindeer who was now her steed by the little robber boy. The witch remained silent until Nya finished…

"I see," She spoke, "Kai's heart froze even before Zane took him. But I'm sorry to say my magic won't be of much help. I simply use magic to live in this harsh terrain, not change people."

"Will you at least tell me what you know of Kai or Zane?" Nya asked, "Are those rumors of him taking my brother true?"

"What the animals said is true," The witch replied, "I too have seen Zane returning to his palace on his flying sleigh but he was accompanied by a young man. In fact, he even looks like you. You two have the same face."

Skylor leaned over to get a good look at Nya's face. She still remembered the young man from the sleigh and can see the similarities. They definitely had the same face type and eyes.

"When I saw your brother on the Ice Prince's sleigh, I sensed something in his heart, something sharp and cold. It was a different magic from Zane's. This magic had a deep malice that the Ice Prince's own magic lacked."

"So Zane didn't cause Kai's cold behavior?"

"No, but you must also remember that you're only human and Zane is winter itself. No matter what you do, he will always come and there's no way to truly defeat him. Not even my powers can stop him so I wouldn't recommend any direct confrontation with him but I can already tell you have no interest in such. All you want is to find your brother."

"Are you going to help me?" Nya asked, "Is there anyone else who can?"

"I know someone who'll help," Skylor offered, "She is also a witch. Much like how I'm known as the Amber Witch, _she_ has been called the White Witch but her real name is Pixal."

"Can you take me to her?"

"I have my own reasons to remain here but what I can tell you is that Pixal lives by the edge of Zane's territory. In a way, she's the closest thing the Ice Prince has to a neighbor. She may know more about him than I do."

"Where do I go from here?"

"Just keep going north," Skylor pointed outside, "After the lands are blanketed in snow and the winds bring nothing but cold, you'll find her abode. But I must warn you, there is no going back. No living being has ever survived being within the confines of the Ice Prince's lands. You will be either successful in freeing Kai, or die in the freezing cold. Either way, the last leg of your quest will be full of pain and suffering. Not even I can guarantee you'll make it out alive."

"I'm still going." Nya's voice was brimming with fortitude, "I didn't come all the way here just to give up at the very end. I won't stop until I find Kai."

The Amber Witch looked at the human with a slightly bemused expression but she recognized her true strength deep within. If that strength was actual magic, it may be even more powerful than her own magic. Skylor finally took Nya back outside but not without giving her last words of advice.

"Go forth," Skylor said, "For only you can free Kai from Zane and save him from the cold grips of malice within his heart."

Nya quickly bid the witch farewell before moving on into the light snow was already falling the moment she continued her journey.

* * *

Nya continued riding through the cold lands and now felt the harsh chill of the north. The snow fell with even more force and the winds whipped her short hair all around. She shivered but her heart told her to never give up. She urged the reindeer to continue until after what seemed like an eternity, they happened upon another little house but there was no door. But there was still a single window. The girl gently knocked on the blurry glass, hoping the person she was looking for resided in the unusual house.

"Come in." Another feminine voice answered.

Nya cautiously crawled through the window and closed it before the raging storm can wipe out the warmth she felt inside. Before she could speak, the sole resident introduced herself.

"Skylor already told you about me," The woman stepped up to reveal herself, "I am Pixal, better known to some as the White Witch."

Nya can tell Pixal earned her moniker as the White Witch. Her skin was actually white like pure snow down to her prominent lips but strange purple markings ran all over her exposed skin. Her entire eyes were green and her silver hair held up in a loose ponytail gave off a bright sheen as if it was made of metal. Her purple clothes had silver and red details around the waist and left her right arm and shoulder bare.

"So you are Nya, the young girl journeying to save her brother." The White Witch greeted Nya with a monotonous but friendly voice.

This time, the ordinary girl wasn't as surprised that the witch knew her name.

"Skylor told me all about you. I know she also told you of me long before you arrived."

"I was wondering if you know anything about Zane or even Kai…" Nya said.

"I have seen Zane numerous times. After all, this is the very edge of his domain."

"And what about Kai?"

The White Witch said nothing. She only sat before Nya and a ball of light formed in her hands, a sign of her true sorcery. Within the light, Nya saw an image of a castle made of ice surrounded by the Northern Lights as Pixal began her story.

"I know Skylor told you before but you have no concerns for Zane, only for your brother. I sense greater concern for Kai more than fear of the Ice Prince himself."

The White Witch showed another image but this time it was _inside_ the castle where everything was made of ice. Within the vision, Nya saw a man and there was no mistake it was Zane, for no mortal being could be so beautiful yet so cold. He was accompanied by another young man but Nya recognized him in an instant.

"Kai!" Nya cried.

"I sense Kai's heart froze even before Zane found him," Pixal started, "Unfortunately, my magic is not the kind to thaw a frozen heart."

The image finally dissolved but the witch suddenly leaned forward and stared at Nya silently, as if sensing something that wasn't there.

"It's warm." Pixal said all of a sudden.

"What's warm…?"

"You have possessed the power to save him the whole time."

"I have? What is it?"

"Your heart is warm, full of love for your brother. That warmth is enough to melt even the iciest of hearts. Not only that, but your heart is also pure. The animals you've met during your quest were quick to help you because they sensed your pure heart. This warmth could melt away the cold spell that has pierced your brother's heart. The love you have for him is strong. Perhaps it's even stronger than my own magic and even Skylor's. I have nothing else to give you save for the words I've just told you."

"I guess I'm on my own…" Nya sighed.

"Yes, but your heart will protect you," Pixal said, "You already have all that you will need to get to Zane's palace and rescue Kai. I sense a good chance you will succeed."

"Let's go." Nya commanded the reindeer.

After saying farewell to Pixal, Nya journeyed through the final leg of her journey.

* * *

The reindeer treaded carefully through the blustering snows until it refused to travel no further for it has finally reached Zane's territory.

"What's wrong?" Nya asked.

"Not even I can guide you any further," The reindeer answered, "You have come a long way and I know you're a strong girl deep down. I know you'll be able to free Kai."

"Do you really think I have what it takes?"

"Yes," The tame beast nodded, "Your warm heart was what kept you going during your entire journey. Only you can save Kai from the cold."

Nya's body was freezing but all she felt was courage, now that she was braver than ever before, knowing that she was very close to her destination. The snow piled all the way to her knees, the winds were so strong she was nearly swept away, and the snowflakes obstructed her eyesight. Despite all this, Nya refused to leave without Kai nor allow the winter to claim her.

Nya kept walking until she could see the tall silhouette of a castle in the distance.

She was now in the Ice Prince's territory.

She was finally going to save her beloved Kai…

* * *

**Finally! Will Nya be able to free Kai? Will Zane spot her? Find out in the grand finale of The Ice Prince! It's so bittersweet to finish yet another story!**

**And now, here's my last rant.**

**As I said before, the worst thing about Frozen is the fandom. Seriously, it's the WORST. Not even bronies &amp; crazy Hetalians come close on how low Frozen fans go. They stop at nothing to bash other Disney movies, especially Big Hero 6 &amp; the Disney Princess movies, say racist things about Tiana, &amp; walk out of Cinderella after Frozen Fever. Even a Japanese woman actually divorced her husband because he didn't like Frozen &amp; he read the original Snow Queen. Even some other fans got sick of Frozen because of them, myself included.**

**Okay, no more rants. Now tell me what you think &amp; review!**


	7. A Thawed Heart

**The Ice Prince**

**Wow! I can't believe this story's finally over! It's always sad to finish a story but life as an author is never easy. Anyway, here's the finale we've been waiting for. Nya will FINALLY rescue Kai but will she and Zane actually meet? Will there be an actual confrontation? Find out in the grand finale of the Ice Prince!**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Thawed Heart

Nya walked through the snowstorm, refusing to give up. She whispered her prayers to get past the blizzard and the white breath took the form of little sylphs that protected the warmhearted girl from the harsh cold. She kept going, the sylphs fending off the cold, until she finally caught sight of a tall silhouette in the distance. It was none other than the ice palace she read so much about in the old tales.

She would've never thought such a storybook castle existed but it was right there in front of her and somewhere in there was her brother.

'Kai, I'm finally here.' Nya finally knew that all her suffering during her long journey was not in vain and marched inside the castle, not caring if Zane sees her…

* * *

The ice palace was eerily quiet and there was no sign of Zane but Nya continued. She frequently slipped on the slick floor but she didn't want to leave without Kai. The halls were quite beautiful with intricate patterns and the whole castle was lit by the auroras dancing in the skies.

"Kai!" Her voice echoed throughout the frozen halls but there was no answer.

Nya kept carefully treading on the cold ground until she delved deeper into the castle and saw an ornate empty chair that could only be Zane's throne. Sitting below the grand seat was none other than the one she's been looking for the whole time.

"Kai! I finally found you!" Nya was overjoyed to finally find her brother but was soon horrified by the weather's toll on him.

Kai's skin was practically blue and his fingers black from frostbite and his hair was littered with hard clumps of snow but he was unaware of his looks. He couldn't feel anything ever since Zane numbed his heart. He was oblivious to his sister, having forgot about her because of the hexing spell cast on him by the cold prince. He was preoccupied trying to piece together a puzzle of ice shards and mumbling over some word he was trying to spell out with them. He didn't want to disappoint the Ice Prince…

* * *

_Kai quickly bored of doing nothing but sit by the feet of the Ice Prince ever since he brought him here. He just wanted to spend time on the snow that was the only beautiful thing in the world. Feeling courageous, he finally approached the prince sitting on his frozen throne._

"_I want some ice skates." Kai begged._

_The cold beauty gave the human a look of slight bemusement and with a few movements of his hands, Zane created a pile of ice shards and placed them in front of Kai. _

"_I want you to spell out a certain word with those shards for me," Zane commanded, "Only then shall I let you go with the ice skates you desire so."_

_Knowing nothing but the cold prince and his keep, Kai was only eager to obey._

* * *

Ever since that day, Kai toiled at the foot of the frozen throne, trying to solve the puzzle but he just can't spell out the word. But he refused to disobey Zane, even after he left, saying that the jungles of the southwest was getting too warm and the cold will be good for the plants.

"Kai, I found you! We can finally go home!" Nya approached her brother but his heart was now cold and numb of all warmth.

"Go away!" He scoffed, "You're going to ruin my puzzle!"

"Kai, snap out of it! Please!" Nya clung to him like she had done when they were young but he callously pushed her away.

"Get off!" Kai shoved her, "Why should _I_ care about the cold!? It doesn't bother me!"

"But Kai, you're freezing! I must get you out of here!" Nya pleaded and tried to pull her brother away from the shards but this only enraged him.

"So what!? I don't feel anything!"

"But look at yourself! Your skin's all blue!"

"It doesn't matter. Just leave me alone. There's nothing out there for me."

Nya could feel her heart break. Kai was no longer himself and there was no hope of him going back to the way he was. She may have found him but at the same time, he was still lost.

"Kai…!"

Nya can no longer stand the sight of her brother suffering and threw herself at Kai, sobbing for him and burying her face in his broad chest.

Kai's body was numb from Zane's spell but his sister's tears started to break down his icy hex.

Nya's warm tears seeped through Kai's clothes and body into the lump of ice that used to be his heart. The warmth from Nya's love scorched the shard that was buried in his heart and it finally melted and Kai's heart was soon warmed by his sister's love. Zane's cold spell melted away and he started to remember everything, from the fire flowers to his beloved little sister.

Now he remembered everything, from his bond with Nya to being spirited away by Zane.

"…Nya…" Kai whispered, feeling something in his heart… something familiar… "…My heart…"

At last, Kai's frozen heart was thawed by Nya's love. These warm sensations filled him with all these familiar emotions that made his eyes well up with tears. He too wept until his tears finally washed away the other shard in his eye that also melted away from his own love he harbored for his sister. He can see clearly again, from the true beauty in everything to his beloved sister who came all the way here just for him.

"Nya! You came for me!" The healed man was overjoyed to finally be with her after such a long time apart and more joyful tears fell free from his warmed amber orbs.

"Kai! You're back!" Tears of joy also overflowed from Nya's hazel eyes but Kai's protective older brother instincts returned to him when he noticed his sister's ragged appearance from having gone through so much just to find him.

"Nya, are you hurt?" He tried to check for wounds but the pure-hearted girl didn't care.

"Who cares? We're finally together and that's all that matters!"

The siblings hugged each other tightly, refusing to let each other go again as they spun before the empty throne of the Ice Prince.

The shards were so caught up in the siblings' reunion that they too danced until they fell on the icy floor. The fragments were spread out to spell out one word: eternity. It was the word Zane wanted Kai to spell out in exchange for his freedom and also the one word that could describe the siblings' close bond.

"I'm finally free," Kai looked at the shards, "We can finally go home."

Kai and Nya were finally ready to leave but once they got to the entrance, someone else did.

Zane stood before the doorway after his journey to the jungle but said nothing. He only stared down at the siblings coldly.

Kai, who was once enthralled by the cold prince now shook nervously, unsure of what he may do to him now that he was free of his icy spell. But Nya, after having gone through so much to get here, was ready to stand up to the notorious Ice Prince.

"You won't hurt Kai anymore!" Nya threw herself in front of her brother protectively.

Zane only continued to stare coldly at the trespasser in his home. He would've never thought a human, especially a little girl, could reach his icy abode by herself. He took a single step towards her but she still wouldn't back away like every other creature had whenever he came to them.

"Don't get any closer!" She still defended Kai, "Go away!"

Never before has anyone stood up to the Ice Prince but in the end, she was a simple human and he was the embodiment of winter and the cold. Zane walked past the siblings for they mattered not to him and saw his ice shards spelling out 'eternity'. Whether the girl helped him or not, Kai earned his freedom. They won this round…

"Go." His voice was silky smooth but unemotional.

The siblings were relieved that the Ice Prince let them go and immediately left before he could change his mind.

* * *

With the warmth of their love for one another, Kai and Nya were able to tread through the cold terrain that was the Ice Prince's territory. They were greeted by the reindeer, who was willing to take them south. Along the way, they briefly met the people Nya befriended during her epic journey. He took them to Pixal and then Skylor, who both gave tidbits of advice for their lengthy trip home.

After that, they met Lloyd, who still lived amongst the thieves and was as hardhearted as ever. He too expressed happiness for the reconciled siblings before promising to meet them should he come across their hometown. Having known the robber boy since the day the thieves took him in, the reindeer parted with the siblings to accompany Lloyd, having faith that Kai and Nya can get through the rest of the journey by themselves.

Afterwards, they met the same talking falcon who guided Nya to Jay and said that the inventive prince still awaits the day they will meet again. Afterwards, while being careful to avoid Cole's mansion, the roads began to feel familiar to Nya, who have traversed these very trails when she first set off to find her brother.

They were almost home and they began to feel the warmth of summer.

Finally, the siblings were back in Ignacia. It was the same as ever but also different. It wasn't the village changing that made it different. _They_ were the ones who have changed over the course of Nya's journey. Their appearances didn't change but the wise Wu can see the changes in their eyes. They have gone through so much during the changing of the seasons and have grown yet they were still children at heart back in sweet summer.

* * *

Life for Kai and Nya soon went back to the way it was, tending to their garden that was fixed to listening to Wu's stories. Kai and Nya were back in their garden where the fire flowers bloomed once more in their home where it was summer again.

"Nya," Kai beckoned his sister back into the garden, "The fire flowers are back."

The raven-haired girl returned to the garden and saw the flowers that looked like the flames of love dancing in the warm summer breeze. She always loved them since she was a child but she now loved them even more as they served as a testament to the love she and Kai shared.

"Nya…" Kai started.

"What is it?"

"Back then, before Zane took me away, I didn't know what came over me. I still feel terrible for the way I treated you and… I'm so sorry…"

The hotheaded ninja bowed down in shame, regretting the changes he went through before it all started but Nya lifted his chin so he can look straight into her hazel eyes.

"It's okay, Kai," She held her brother to support him, "It wasn't your fault. You'll always be the big brother I love and nothing can ever change that."

"You… still forgive me after all that…?"

"Of course! That's what siblings do! We're always there for each other and I know we will be."

"Nya… thank you."

The fiery siblings shared a heartfelt hug before the fire flowers, finally rekindling their bond.

Kai and Nya since remained in Ignacia, happy together for many years to come.

* * *

…

But what of the Ice Prince?

As for Zane, Kai and Nya never saw him again. But he is winter itself and will never go away. He still spreads the cold wherever he goes to this day and may still spirit away anyone who tries to venture out into the cold. So be wary of the Ice Prince when the first snowflake falls. Wherever it's cold, he'll be lurking not too far. Sometimes, if you're very quiet on a winter night, you may even hear Zane's eerie voice calling out to you.

…

Do you hear it?

Remember Kai and Nya's story for that quiet whisper you just heard may be the Ice Prince…

* * *

**Wow…**

**It's finally over. The bittersweet feeling of completing a story has struck again.**

**I'm so happy that so many people enjoyed this story &amp; dealt with my Frozen rants to the very end! I wanna thank NinjaWriterMaster, ForeverDreamer12, samuraifan282, SuperSmashDemigodNinjaKnight, Goldmedalninja, LightningDanino23, &amp; many more! Thank you so much!**

**As always, reviews are appreciated &amp; watch out for the Ice Prince!**


End file.
